


Trying to figure out the Benefactor

by SvthSnakeandLion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Derek knows Malia is a Hale, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First Work in This Fandom, Post Time of Death, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SvthSnakeandLion/pseuds/SvthSnakeandLion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some issues are discussed among the extended McCall Pack, everybody gets nowhere fast. Set after Time of Death.</p><p>AKA: My own ramblings on season 4 and the possible reasons behind the Deadpool</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying to figure out the Benefactor

 

A pack meeting was called to discuss the developments of Scott's latest foiled plan to unmask the Benefactor. Taking part on it were your average suspects: Scott, Derek, Stiles, Kira, Malia, Liam, Lydia, Sherrif Stilinski, Cristoph Argent, Alan Deaton and Melissa McCall. It was a good thing Raphael was absent due to the hearing because it meant they could just hold the meeting at the McCall residence without fear of being overheard by people not in the loop.

 

Scott quickly detailed his plan, putting those who were not in the loop up to speed. Stiles, Kira and Chris each filled in on their respective parts of the plan and the issues they faced when Kate showed up slightly concerned over Scott being dead. It was a given that all of them were concerned about this development. As concerned as they were with the fact Kira's mother was injured by the berzekers.

 

“Since no one but Kate showed up to check the body. We think the benefactor is, or at least has the support of a banshee.” Stiles pointed out, giving a stare to Lydia, who had been awkwardly silent during the whole meeting. She was holding sitting on a small briefcase she brought with him and it didn't take werewolf senses to tell she was not feeling well about this turn of events.

 

“I feared as much.” She finally said. Making everyone raise an eye at her sentence.

 

“Care to explain?” Malia asked suspicious.

 

Lydia nodded, she told the ones in the house about her visits to her grandmother's house. About the picture and her mother's explanation regarding Meredith walker and her grandmother.

 

“So, let me get this straight.” Stiles began “Your grandmother was a banshee and met Meredith on Eichen house. She also requested that you, on your eighteenth birthday, threw her ashes on the lake?”

 

“It gets better.” Lydia said chastising him for interrupting. “Her urn had no ashes, or rather it had the wrong kind of ashes.”

 

“Mountain Ash.” Derek clarified, voicing the sentence on everyone's head.

 

“The whole place was built with it.” Lydia told them. “Also, she left this.” She said producing the paper with the code. “I'm not so sure Grammy is dead.”

 

“Man, can anyone stay dead in this city?” Stiles said with evident sarcasm, mixed with frustration. “I blame the Hales, present company excepted.” He quickly added upon seeing Derek's frown. “But, seriously dude, if your sister hadn't decided to come and start snooping your crazy uncle wouldn't have killed her and bitten my bud, throwing us all into a snowballing chain of disasters.”

 

“For the record, had the “snowballing chain of disasters” not happened. I would still be a Coyote” Malia pointed out.

 

“And beacon hills would have a bigger population.” Stiles remarked, missing the point.

 

“There is one thing I don't get.” Liam said, more to difuse the argument before Stiles screwed up his relationship with Malia even further. “Lydia said the shed was made of mountain ash, right? And Scott told me werewolves can't break trough mountain ash.”

 

“That depends.” Derek remarked. “Werewolves can't break trough a circle of mountain ash. And werewolves cannot touch items encased in mountain ash.”

 

“They can't touch containers of the wood or locked barriers, nor they can disrupt the ash ring, which is meant to ward demonic influence.” Deaton mended, then quickly added. “Not that I consider werewolves demonic beings, it's just that, according to the elder tales, they are descendants of Lycaon cursed by the gods, hence why the barrier affects them as it does other evil beings.”

 

“Nice save.” Melissa remarked seeing Liam visibly tense and then relax. “But answering Liam's questions, most supernatural beings cannot bypass or interact with mountain ash.”

 

“With one clear exception.” Derek felt like pointing out. Nodding his head at Scott. “But why did you ask about that?”

 

“Because, for all accounts and purposes, I did break trough a glass window at the boat shed.” Liam pointed out slightly confused.

 

“Maybe the window itself was not made of the stuff.” Malia quickly reasoned.

 

“Nope, I've been in that place long enough and after I realized I did check every square inch of it. The windows, or at least their framings, are made of the same wood as the rest of the house. By all accounts, Liam should not have been able to break trough.” Lydia insisted.

 

A strange silence settled on the room. No one having a clear explanation for what happened. Even the obvious explanation seemed just too much of a coincidence.

 

“It is certainly odd.” Deaton finally admitted. “And there are many possible explanations. We may never know for sure.”

 

“On the other hand, it does give an explanation as to why the Benefactor, whoever he or she is, is so concerned about getting rid of him along with the rest of us.” Kira pointed out. “Liam is not even two months into this and he already ranks among the seven digits.”

 

“Not exactly something I'm proud to be part off.” Liam remarked.

 

“Thats another thing. Whoever created the dead pool not only knew all these supernaturals were hanging around, even people like Satomi who could mask their presence, but also seems to have a deep hatred o all persons connected on a stronger level to Scott. Meredith excepted, everyone Scott knew on a stronger level is worth equal or more than 3 seven digits.” Stiles remarked.

 

“And Satomi is the only person Scott hasn't physically met who got to be worth more than 1 million. But he was indirectly connected to her on account of the Nogitsune.” Deaton agreed. “Then again it stands to reason someone who wanted to erradicate supernaturals would wish to pay a premium to see her out of his way.”

 

“117 Million dollars, and someone is insistent on using that money to get people killed.” Sheriff Stilinski said frustrated. “Whoever is behind this has a huge grudge on you Scott, question is, who you know you could potentially consider an enemy?”

 

Scott huffed. Only three names came to mind, each one more likely and, at the same time, more improbable than the other.

 

“I'm afraid the list is longer than we can expect.” Derek said before Scott could enunciate.

 

“How so?” Asked Melissa? “The only persons Scott crossed who are alive are Deucalion, Peter and Gerard Argent.”

 

“Not exactly.” Stiles said. “We did have some bad blood with the Calaveras, and there is also that Yakuza guy who is a werewolf.”

 

“Kincaid.” Kira clarified. “I don't think he would waste 117 million into getting rid of us. And the calaveras are more of a do it yourself kind of hunters, given that they crossed the border to get rid of Kate.”

 

“Yes, but the fact remains that Scott's enemies fall into two categories.” Chris explained. “Ultimatedly even those two categories can be merged into a single group. Those who fear Scott for being the powerful werewolf, a supernatural creature, he is.”

 

“Indeed, Garret said as much.” Liam remarked. “He knew Scott was not someone you could screw over without having leverage. He wouldn't have gone after me otherwise.”

 

“Yes. Even if it wasn't his merit only. Scott defeated Peter Hale, an alpha, as an omega and formed an alliance between a werewolf pack and a long standing lineage of hunters.” Chris went on. “Since then he has defeated Gerard Argent at his own game, and then moved on to Squash the Alpha pack and reduce Deucalion to a husk of his former glory, thereby defeating the king pieces of both the hunter and the werewolf factions.”

 

“And that is the tip of the iceberg.” Deaton agreed. “Scott has a banshee and a kitsune in his pack. Both creatures are rare and are not known to associate with wolf packs. He also faced and defeated a Kanima, without killing it's host. And let us not forget he also underwent a spiritual contact with a Nemeton and a Nogitsune. These credentials add a lot of power to Scott's reputation.

 

“For all intents and purposes. That makes him even more powerful than Satomi, in some fields as powerful or even more than my own mother.” Derek remarked. “I can see why the Benefactor, someone who oposes the supernatural, would want to see him and anyone near him dead.”

 

“But what about the other targets?” Kira asked. “And why not go after humans?”

 

“Because, for all their greediness, the hunters sent so far to kills us would never be dumb enough to harm other humans and face the wrath of all those who stand by the code. If they had harmed a human, even if for the purpose of stopping a beast, then they are no better than the thing they hunt.” Chris answered. The small numbers are meant to bait the hunters, hopefully prepare them for what's to come.

 

“There's something else.” Lydia added “What if we are the bait as well? Deucalion probably has a number of enemies, maybe werewolves but certainly hunters. He could be using the money to weaken his enemies by throwing them at us in hopes that we will get rid of them. I mean, we got rid of five of them so far: the Mute, the Chemist, the Orphans and the hospital girl.”

 

“Each one a vicious hunter group whose common mistake was turning a blind eye to the code in the face of easy money.” Scott realized. “Lydia Is right, we cannot exclude the idea someone might be using us to clean up instead of having us cleansed by the hunters.”

 

“And, by doing this, they also get to test how strong the Pack is.” Liam exposed. “So we get rid of their problems and they get to look out for dents in our own defense.”

 

“What seems obvious is that, the closer we get to a possible answer, the more questions pop up distancing us from it.” The Sheriff sighted. “I am afraid we are getting nowhere fast. Sure, we should try and find out about Deucalion and Gerard's movements, and we should try to keep Peter on a tight leash. But right now our resources are limited and we don't have time nor manpower to conduct these investigations.

 

“Which is why we should focus on the one clue we do have that requires our immediate attention.” Stiles said pointing the encrypted list “I don't know if Lydia's grandmother is in cahoots with the benefactor. But the fact remains the 117 milions are all summed up. Which means that message is not a list of names of supernatural who are up to prize, but something else we could use to get to the benefactor.”

 

“You do that.” Malia huffed. “And I will search for some answers on my own.”

 

“Malia, can't we worry about your mother after we get rid of the people trying to kill you?” Asked Stiles.

 

“We can, but for now looking for my mother suits me just fine, because It gives me a convenient reason to keep “daddy” out of your way and under my sight.

 

“Spoken like a true Hale.” Stiles remarked, having had enough interaction with teen derek and Peter to know how sarcastic they could be when they were scheming.

 

The meeting quickly dissolved into playfull banter, after a while Pizza arrived and Melissa decided to call it quits. The boys all ate pizza, making full use of the discount coupons and a decent weight in from Mr. Argent (the only one of them not facing difficult financial times). Deaton eventually bid them goodbye on account of having to open the store early tomorrow. It was a saturday and many clients would want to take their dogs and cats to the vet.

 

As soon as he put himself on a good distance from the house he was intercepted by two women in cloaks. One was undoubtedly Satomi, while the other was his order sister, Marin Morell.

 

“Satomi relayed the play by play of the meeting.” Marin cut before he could begin.

 

“And what do you think about it?”

 

“As ridiculous as it sounds, I find myself leaning towards that boy's argument.” Marin remarked. “Whoever is sending those killers is careless, and probably would not mind seeing Scott or his friends dead, but the way the whole thing is structured it seems they are trying to test his limits. See how much he can handle before he snaps.”

 

“Isn't it odd that the Calaveras have been silent on account of that boy's creation?” Satomi pointed out not taking her eyes from the kniting she was doing. “Araya did promisse to come after Scott if he screwed up, or so your told Marin.”

 

“I have no doubt they are aware of Liam's existence.” Deaton sighted. “I also have no doubt they have nothing to do with these incidents or the Benefactor. Araya may be arrogant and meddling, but she is to a hunter as you are to a werewolf, a survivor who got to her age thanks to her intellect and tactfulness. I don't see her forking out 177 millions, even if that was stolen currency, to get rid o a pack. Besides, technically Liam did accept the Bite, so Araya doesn't even have an argument to go after Scott.”

 

“Yes, but I can tell she is planning something. She is good at evading sight but her smell lingers.” Satomi remarked. “Which brings us to the question, is the Benefactor Human, or not?”

 

“I'm going to stick my chips on the second option. For all intents and purposes even Gerard, my number one suspect, is not a human any longer. But it's like Marin said, the possibility that some third party is testing Scott is not something we can afford to overlook. And we know something Scott doesn't.”

 

That made Satomi stop her knitting. “Do we really? Cause I was not aware of that.”

 

“It's suspicious, that with everything going on. All those incidents in Beacon Hills, there wasn't so much as a serious governmental investigation on the matter. The most they did was send Raphael McCall, of all people, to inspect Sheriff Stilinski. Meanwhile ever since the Darach began acting over twenty people died, if you don't count the wallcot's freezer. And yet only the CDC dared to butt into the town.”

 

“Are you saying someone is keeping any authorities who could interfere at bay? Asked Marin.

 

“Yes, and most interestinly, If my suspicions are right then it's not the Benefactor's doing. But someone else who's been hiding in the shadows helping indirectly from behind the scenes.”

 

It dawned on Marin. “Jordan.”

 

Deaton neither confirmed nor denied. “Whoever is keeping the federals away has also been able to drive other forces. It's true a True Alpha is a being to be feared. But in Scott's case I reckon he is more of the kind of Alpha that would command respect. Like Thalia before him, people from above and beyond would come for his wisdom, and yet there was no direct contact among him and other packs, or even other supernatural creatures which were not directly connected to an incident.”

 

“Hmm... certainly, having a bunch of killers after werewolves on the loose does help to keep Beacon Hills isolated. Which ultimately means keeping humans away from the wrath of the nemeton and it's beacon of darkness.” Satomi considered. “Someone was clever enough to pull a “veil” over the beacon and prevent us from realizing it. If I ever meet the benefactor remind me to compliment his cunning before snapping his throat, with my teeth.

 

“Well, we should get some rest.” Marin sighted. “If anything, this might explain why _they_ have not interfered yet. It might be in our best interest to check and make sure they are not biding their time. Scott could do away with one more source of problems.”

 

“I will trust you to deal with  _that_ matter, Marin.” Deaton said nodding to his sister. “Meanwhile, I think that, given the circumstances. Any restraints we have so far been pulling on the true extent of our own should be called to a halt. I will not stand by and see this city reduced to a husk, and the teenagers guarding it driven to madness.”

 

“You do what you feel is necessary, but remember the costs. I will try to keep the order away from your ass, but I don't think they will remain at bay for much longer. Specially since you are burning your brownie points faster than the hale house during the fire.”

 

“I will deal with the consequences when they come. Right now I need to help them fix my own great mistake.”

 

“And for some reason I believe that your way of doing it will only bring more suffering.” Satomi sighted. Well, three things cannot be hidden... we shall continue to see how this plays and wherever our interference is warranted. I have no intention of leaving Beacon hills until I make sure the one responsible for this is not goint to pull a Peter Hale.”

 

“And I only wish the regress to the mean.” Deaton finished, nodding to the two women before entering his car and leaving.

 


End file.
